


the monsters in this land shall haunt you till the end

by writeblrdotcom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, if you don’t like it then that’s my excuse, no shipping in this fic thank you, they/them pronouns whenever eret is mentioned, well there’s a bit of comfort at the end, wilbur redemption arc because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeblrdotcom/pseuds/writeblrdotcom
Summary: in which wilbur is lonely, so he thinks
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	the monsters in this land shall haunt you till the end

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from i’ll let it burn by kanaya

Wilbur’s not used to sleeping alone.

He’s used to having his own room, sleeping in his own bed, but he can’t remember the last time that no one’s been around. He always used to sleep in L'Manburg with the other citizens of the country, and even after he was banished he still had Tommy. Honestly, he thinks that the last time he slept alone was when he was a young child wandering in the woods before Phil found him.

Pogtopia is crowded with decorations and stairs and chests, but it feels empty.

After Tubbo had respawned, he’d run away with Tommy and Niki. Techno had disappeared after the festival. He’s alone.

Wilbur wonders if Tommy hates him. He probably deserves it.

He lays awake, unable to sleep. Usually if he’s alone with his thoughts like this, he’ll go to one of his friends and they’ll distract him. But tonight no one’s on his side and no one’s there to comfort him and he’s so pathetically _alone_.

Months ago Wilbur would have never admitted that. He would’ve claimed that he had allies and friends. He would have denied to anyone who asked that he was at all lonely.

Now he’s by himself, he’s weak, he’s helpless, and this time there’s no Phil to help him.

He thinks about Eret. They’d left behind their country— their family— for what? To be a king with no real power? To live in a castle and do what they want? He wonders if they even cared at all, how they had switched sides so easily. It was hard to see any emotion through their sunglasses. Did they hurt at all when they watched their old home be destroyed?

He supposes that now he’s a traitor, he should be able to answer those questions. But he didn’t do it for power. He did it because he couldn’t bear to see the world he created be destroyed by someone he used to call a friend.

At least he didn’t help build whatever L’Manburg— _Manburg_ had become. Maybe that’s not as bad.

He hurt people, though. He hurt his brother and his friends. He should’ve just listened when Tommy told him not to do it. He should’ve stayed away from the festival. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess and he’d still have someone by his side.

Wilbur doesn’t cry often. (He cries more than Tommy, but in all the years he’s known the kid he’s only seen him cry a couple times, so that’s not a fair comparison.) He cries when he gets too stressed, or when the nightmares get too real, or when he gets hurt too badly. Or now.

He hugs his knees to his chest as the tears fall. He was fucked the minute he was banished, but he still had someone by his side. Tommy probably hates him and he definitely deserves it. Techno, one of the only two people he could really trust, turned on them. Wilbur doubts Phil would want to see him and Fundy is working against him and Niki is gone and there’s absolutely no one left.

He told Tubbo that it would be alright. He told Tommy that Techno could be trusted. He lied. He didn’t do anything for Tubbo and then he died and he knows that Tommy must hate him for not helping his best friend.

What would have happened if he found the button? Would he have quickly gone through with his plan, or would he have hesitated? Wilbur now wouldn't have pressed it at all, but Wilbur earlier was a different person. What would have happened if Tubbo hadn’t been imprisoned and if Techno hadn’t killed everyone and if he could find the _goddamn button_?

Maybe, he thinks as he finally starts to drift off, it’s a good thing he didn’t find it.

Tommy comes back.

Wilbur is farming when it happens. Techno hasn’t returned, so Wilbur took it upon himself to look after his potatoes. When he leaves the small cave, he’s about to go mining when movement catches his eye. He turns to see Tommy rummaging through the chests.

The blond doesn’t notice him at first. He must feel eyes upon him though, because he glances up and stops when he sees Wilbur.

Everything that Wilbur wants to say is caught in his throat as he stares. He’s lost track of how long it’s been since they last saw each other. 

So instead he just asks where Tubbo and Niki are.

Tommy turns his gaze back to the chest. “Outside.”

Wilbur’s heart aches when he speaks. He sounds so broken and small. There’s no energy left. He’s just a kid, he should be laughing and having fun and being happy. He sounds so much older than sixteen.

“I need to be going now,” Tommy is saying, walking towards the exit. It takes a second for Wilbur to process that he’s leaving.

“Hey, wait!” He calls out when he realises. Tommy stops and looks back.

Wilbur takes a deep breath. “I don’t expect you to stay, or even forgive me, but I’m really sorry.”

Tommy stares at him for a long time. He stares for seconds that feel like years. Wilbur expects him to nod and walk away, but then Tommy rushes forward and embraces him in a tight hug. The older man stumbles backwards, but quickly recovers and wraps his arms around Tommy as well.

“So you don’t hate me?” He asks, pulling away slightly.

Tommy looks up. “You’re my brother, Will. I could never hate you.”

Wilbur feels a little warm inside at that. He puts his head on Tommy’s shoulder and holds him a bit closer. When he feels tears leaking through his shirt, he doesn’t say anything.

“Phil’s gonna kill you, though,” Tommy says at some point.

Wilbur laughs. “We don’t have to worry about that just yet.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything in response, but Wilbur can tell there’s a smile on his face.

“I love you, Tommy,” He mumbles into the younger’s shoulder. Again, nothing more is said, but Wilbur knows what it means when he feels three quick squeezes on his arm.

That night, for the first time in weeks, he doesn’t sleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> (for those who're confused, squeezing someone three times is a way to show love!)  
> anyway follow my tumblr @writeblrdotcom


End file.
